happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Yank My Chain (Fan version)
As a lone car swerves down the highway, we go inside to find Waltz driving, while Slalom holds a map in the passenger seat. The car's fuel gauge quickly reaches empty, and while the duo stops at a gas station to fill up, Flippy and Frilly emerge from the bushes to steal their car. Not long after taking off, they are stopped by Chippy, a state trooper. The friends panic at the thought of being arrested, but they come up with a plan upon gazing at Waltz and Slalom's luggage. Chippy walks up to the car as a state trooper and takes Waltz and Slalom's driver's licenses from Frilly, who now wears Slalom's winter clothes while Flippy wears Waltz's vest. Chippy glances into the backseat of the car to see both suitcases open with clothes strewn about the car. Waltz and Slalom come running up to the car, out of breath, and explain to Lumpy what happened. Chippy looks at both groups and the licenses several times, trying to decide which group is the rightful owner of the car. The scene changes to Waltz and Slalom, badly beaten up by Chippy, being locked up in jail due to Chippy's stupidity and their protests going unheeded. Waltz sees the keys to the cell and tries to grab them unsuccessfully, only to find that the cell door is unlocked. The two try to run away, but they are pulled back into the room by a heavy ball, attached by a chain to their legs. Later, Chippy discovers they're gone and sounds the alarm, as Waltz and Slalom flee the prison with Slalom carrying the heavy ball in his hands. They rest for a moment at the top of a hill, but Slalom sets down the ball towards the edge of a cliff. The ball rolls forwards, and both are dragged down a sharp, rocky cliff, where they are bruised and cut even further. The duo land at a tree stump where a sledgehammer and a spike sit. While Waltz holds the spike in his teeth above the chain, Slalom raises the sledgehammer above his head. He loses his balance, however, and stumbles back into a well, dragging Waltz and the ball along with him. Back at the top of the cliff, Chippy tracks Waltz and Slalom using a bloodhound. The bloodhound gets their scent and takes off down the cliff, dragging Chippy along behind him. Meanwhile, Trixie approaches the well that Waltz and Slalom fell into, and begins turning the handle to raise the bucket. When she sees Waltz emerge from the well, she gets scared and runs away screaming, allowing the bucket to fall and sending Waltz plummeting back into the well. Elsewhere, the bloodhound finds a piece of Slalom's sweater that tore off on the sharp rocks. Chippy blows his nose on the cloth and congratulates the dog. Waltz and Slalom finally make it out of the well and run away as they hear the bloodhound howling in the distance. Trixie comes back to the well and calls out to whoever may be inside. She almost falls in, however, and clutches to the side of the well for dear life. The bloodhound approaches the well and looks in. Chippy, not even looking into the well, drops and breaks the bucket on Trixie's head. Trixie begins falling and when she reaches the end of the rope, her body is pulled from her head, which remains in the bucket. Chippy pulls the bucket back up to find Trixie's head floating in a pool of blood. He then throws it back down the well in disgust. Waltz and Slalom continue running, until they come upon a rowboat docked in a river. They begin rowing away just as Chippy approaches, shouting after them. Waltz finds a hacksaw in a toolbox on the boat, but as Slalom tries to cut the chain, he accidentally cuts the boat in half. The two almost drown from being pulled down by the ball, but they manage to pull themselves up on a log floating in the river. Waltz thinks all is well, until he looks over and sees they are headed for a sawmill. They attempt running away, but a bunched up group of logs blocks their path. Waltz tells Slalom to get in the water and leave the ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half. Unfortunately, the ball falls in the water, dragging Slalom down and sending him straight into the headsaw where he silently flails as his head is sawed in half. Waltz, realizing he's next, spots the controls and dives at the off button with his head, managing to deactivate the saw. Waltz briefly mourns Slalom's death, but he flees again, hearing the bloodhound howling not far off. Things are incredibly difficult now, as Waltz must pull the ball as well as Slalom's body. This leads to his leg being cut by the shackle around his ankle. He sees that he's next to a set of railroad tracks and upon hearing a train approaching, he gets an idea. He lays the ball and Slalom's body on one side of the tracks, while lying himself on the other side of the tracks, with the chains running over the middle. When the train comes, however, he gets dragged along by the train because the chain gets caught on a cowcatcher. Waltz gets dragged along the ground and the side of the train, eventually losing his tail from the extreme friction he faces. The train approaches a tunnel and Waltz screams in horror just before he slams into the side of the tunnel. Kiwi, a passenger in the train who was watching Waltz from a window, turns around to face Flash, who screams as he sees Waltz's eyes over Kiwi's, acting as a pair of googly eyes. Up ahead, Waltz's car runs out of gas and stops on the railroad tracks, just as the gates come down. Flippy and Frilly shout at each other over the incident before realizing that the train is coming. The train hits the car, leaving a small trail of blood behind it. Back at the tunnel, the ball comes bouncing out along the tracks and bounces off a cliff. Chippy stands below, still looking for the fugitives, when the ball lands on his head, crushing him to death. As the episode ends, the dog sniffs the undamaged ball. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images